Quidditch Talk
by wood-n-snape
Summary: Talk at a Quidditch match leads to a surprise for Hermione. HGAP


**_QUIDDITCH TALK_**

by

**woodnsnape**

"Come on Hermione, we'll miss the start!"

Adrian Pucey was dragging his girlfriend of three months, Hermione Granger, towards the Five Nations Quidditch Cup pitch! England had made it to the finals against Scotland which was thought by many to be **_the_** match of the year! Knowing members of both teams made them run even quicker to the stands, they didn't want to miss a moment.

They made it to their seats five minutes before the whistle and were able to quickly point out their friends. Adrian had been very upset at being injured three weeks ago and even magic couldn't get him back to health before this match.

Hermione could see Harry flying around chasing the practice quaffle, a muggle football, like he would a snitch, as it flew between the Chasers, Ginny Weasley, Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy, Ginny being the reserve called in to replace Ade. The beaters were practicing hitting a tennis ball back and forward, Hermione didn't know them very well. Meanwhile, Ron was sitting on his broom preparing for the biggest match of his life. He was still known as "The King" but, it was more a term of endearment in the comfort of his flat. Ron and Draco had been together since 6th year and they were still as strong. At that thought Hermione snuck a look at her Adrian. She still couldn't quite get over the fact that sexy, flirty, Adrian Pucey wanted to be with her, mousy, know-it-all Hermione Granger.

"You ready kitten?"

Hermione was drawn from her reverie by his comment.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The whistle blew and the action started as did the running commentary by Adrian. Never mind the official commentator for the game, Adrian liked to give her her own _personal_ interpretation of the match, complete with expletives and shouting and screaming! Being used to it, Hermione pulled out her worn copy of 'Moste Potent Potions' and settled down under her cloak to "enjoy the game".

"Kitten…Kitten…_KITTEN_!"

Startled by the shout in her ear, Hermione looked up into the grinning face of her 'Snuggles'.

"The match ended 10 minutes ago, love. Were you enjoying your book?" Adrian asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Yes I was actually. I was reading an interesting section on the improvements to Wolfsbane but, after reading it I thought I could see a way in which it could be adapted to be a cure, of course we will have to experiment as to whether it will work or not but, I think it might!"

"Really? Wow! How about I take you to dinner and we can discuss the possibilities?"

"Don't you want to go with the team? It could wait until tomorrow or even the weekend."

"The guys are long gone, love. Blaise came to see whether we wanted to go to the usual pub but, when he saw you reading he said that he would see us later!"

"He knows me so well. Why don't we compromise then? Do you want to go to the pub for a few hours then go out to dinner? It's still early enough to do that, _then_ we could always carry on the discussion at home?"

"_Home_? Hermione, are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Yup. Ade, would you like to move in with me?" The insecurity in her voice was evident to Adrian's Hermione tuned ear.

Picking her up and twirling her around and around Adrian was shouting, "Yes, Yes, Yes!" Drawing her close, he whispered in her ear, "I would love to live with you Hermione but, I think you should move into my home."

"Adrian, don't be stupid. You know what your parents said. You can't move in there until you're…" It dawned on her exactly where this conversation was heading.

Seeing him drop to his knee, Hermione shrieked while covering her mouth with one hand and wiping the tears away from her cheeks with the other. Reaching up to take her hand in his Adrian recited the 5 words Hermione never thought would be said to her, "Kitten, will you marry me?"

Dropping to her knees in front of him, she began covering his face with butterfly kisses while whispering "Yes, yes, yes, I love you, yes, yes." When their lips met, they both would swear that there were fireworks.

Breaking apart to breathe, Hermione whispered to Adrian, "Let's go to the pub and tell everyone, then skip dinner. What do you think?"

"I _think_, that I know I love you Hermione Pucey."

"I like the sound of that."

Gathering Hermione under his cloak, they set off towards the apparition site to tell their closest friends of their engagement.

"By the way, Ade?"

"Kitten?"

"I love you, too!"

As they apparated away their lips met again and they new that the compromises they made would carry them through a happy and love filled life.

**_Fine_**

A/N: Please Review! All feedback appreciated. Annie :D


End file.
